Shadows
by ironniek
Summary: Confessions, Discoveries, Secrets and Murder. Will Rick and Kate stick togetter in this. Or will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic ever. So just tell me what I can do better or what you like.**  
**I'm going for mysterious.**

_Chapter one; prologue_

A dark room, a cell and a vague shadow of a person in it. With a lot of noise a heavy door opened. The shadow moved and as the door opened you could just see the face of a man. A person walked inside of the room and closed the door behind him, he stood in front of the cell. Because of the dark you could not see his face anymore but he smiled.

''Why am I here?'' said a broken voice, the voice of the man sitting in the cell. He moved a little bit and moaned, then he sat still again.

''You know why you're here. Just as you know what you've done.'' Said a voice of a man, a heavy voice.

''Well, enlighten me.'' Said the broken voice but there was more courage in his voice. The man in front of the cell started walking back. He laughed and his hand was already on the heck of the heavy door.

''No, I'm not going to do the thinking for you. You have to do that yourself. Think your way out of this like you do in your books.'' The man opened the door a bit. ''Think fast, the clock is ticking.'' And the door was now fully open.

''Wait.'' Said the broken voice. The man sighed and turned back to the voice. ''Is she safe?'' he said and his voice sounded weak.

''I don't know. Remember, clock's ticking.'' Said the man and walked out of the door. Closing it with a loud bang. There was just enough light to see the face of the man now. The only thing to be seen are his blue eyes, staring into the darkness. Silence fell again and you only heard the heavy breathing of the man in the cell.

**Well it may not be long. But more is coming. Please let me know what you think. ;)**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So verry sorry that it took me so long. Like I said, it's difficult for me to write in english. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Castle. Oh boy if I did.**

_Chapter two;_

''Castle, why are you watching me do paper work.'' Kate said with a sigh, ''Again.'' And she looked up from her paperwork.

''Research my dear detective.'' Castle answered her with a big grin on his face. Kate rolled her eyes and looked back to her desk.

''It would help your research if you just help me.'' She grabbed a document and shoved it to Castle. He shook his head.

''Nah-ah. That is not necessary. Not at all.'' And Castle stood up. ''Coffee?''

''Yeah walk away, that's brave.'' And then Kate her phone ringed. ''Saved by the bell Castle.'' Kate picked up her phone and listened. 'OK, I'll be there as soon as I can.'' And she put the phone down.

''We have a case?'' Castle said with a little enthusiasm in his voice. Kate grabbed her coat and started walking.

''Well actualy I have a case. Since my partner won't help me with paperwork. I don't need him on this case.'' Kate said and walked to the elevator leaving Castle speacles.

''But.. what?'' Castle said. Kate just laughed and shook her head. ''Just kidding Castle. You coming?'' Kate said and Castle grabbed his coat running towards Kate.

''Not fair you know.'' He said when the door of the elevator closed. Kate smiled towards him ''Completely fair, it would be a lot easier if you just helped me.'' Kate said with a grin on her face.

''It's still called research beckett, not do the work FOR the dective. I think you can manage the paper work on you own.'' Castle said with the so familiar boyish grin on his face. Kate just rolled her eyes pushing one of the elevator buttons. The elevator ride was silent, and a bit awkward. They have not talked about what happened in the bank after the diner at his loft as usually. Castle doesn't know what to do; talk about it or just leave it where it is now. There was obviously going to happen something if his mother didn't interrupt them. He dreamt about it, what would have happened. He shook his head, better not to think about this now. Kate was almost thinking the same thing. She wanted to kiss him then, tell him she was ready. Tell him that the wall came down almost completely. But then Martha interrupted, the moment was so perfect and after that she could not bring the courage to say it to him. The 'ping' sound of the elevator brought them out of their thoughts. That's when Castle decided he will talk with her today.

* * *

''Uhm Beckett, I need to ask you something.'' Castle said carefully and now patiently waiting for Kate to answer. Kate nodded here head, ''Well, ask away.'' Keeping here attention at the road.

''If my mother didn't interrupt us, you know in the bank, would there have happened something?'' Castle looked at Kate again waiting patiently for her to answer. Kate did not suspect this question and was a bit amazed. She honestly did not know what to answer.

''I Believe something would have happened. But can we not talk about this now.'' And Kate threw a little smile towards Castle. ''But I want to talk about this. We never talk about this kind of things.'' Castle started.

''Castle, please let's have dinner again or something and then talk about it. For now, let's..'' Kate could not finish her sentence, ''Yeah focus on the case.'' Castle mumbled and looked forward again.

''Look I want to talk, really. But not now. We're working.'' Kate said looking at Castle for just a second. ''Yeah I get it, Alright. Will you come to my loft then tonight. Mother and Alexis are away.'' Castle said again looking at Kate.

''I can't say no right?'' She said with a grin on her face. ''No you can't'' and the boyish grin appeared on his face again.

''Wel then, I'll be there.. at 7?'' Kate said whilst parking the car. ''7 it is.'' Castle said opening the car door and stepping out of it. 'Well it's a start, she finally is open to talk.' Castle thought. He looked around and discovered they drove to a ranch. Well that is different.

''Hey we're at a ranch.'' Castle comented and Kate slowly rolled her eyes walking away towards Ryan.

''What have we got Ryan?'' she said while looking around. ''White male, 22 years old. Name's Jermy Renner.'' Ryan answered and he looked at the paper in his hands. ''Cause'of death?'' Kate asked.

''Yeah there's where it gets weird. He was shot in the chest with a 9mm pistol. Not sure which type. Lanie's examining the body. Likely the shot wound is the cause' of death but he was sitting on a fence and fell backward between pigs. Who started to eat him.'' Ryan said the last sentence very slowly.

''Oh that's gross.'' Castle said who joined them. ''Wait, I only heard the pigs part.'' He said looking at Kate.

''Castle you little baby, come on.'' And Kate started walking to Lanie. And then saw the body. Not much was eaten but it looked really gross. ''That is gross.'' Kate said and looked to Lanie.

''And you just called me a little baby. You wound me detective.'' Castle said with a little grin on his face.

''The cause of death was definitely the shot wound. He was shot right in the hart.'' Lanie said while she stood up. ''No sign of any struggle but the person who shot him stood close when he shot him. He fell backwards in the mud pool and then those two thought it was meal time and started to eat our victim.'' Kate looked at the body again. ''Joyfully. Who found him?'' and she looked away.

''The farmer found him. He went outside because he heard a scream. And the pigs started to panic, happily he was here fast otherwise our victim would be fully eaten.'' Esposito while he joined them.

''We'll talk to the farmer. Espo you go help Lanie?'' Esposito nodded his head and Kate walked with Castle towards the farmer.

**Feel free to review xoxox.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sooooo, Here's the new chapter. As you read in chapter 2 it takes place somewhere after Cops & Robbers. Please remember Bryan because he plays a big part in this story.

Disclaimer: As again; Don't own Castle

* * *

Chapter three;

Caste expected the farmer to be a grumpy old man but instead it was a young man. He was likely 32 years old and was kind of handsome. He's wearing a cowboy hat and smoking a cigarette. When you saw him from a distance he looked kind of disinterested. He was leaning against a fence and looking at the sky, not even watching his sheep's. He didn't even looked shocked at what happened with Jermy. 'That is just weird.' Castle thought 'he doesn't even look devastated'

''You're here to talk to me about the insurance? The guy ruined my fence.'' The farmer said as Kate and Castle reached him.

''Never pegged you for an arrogant self-centered jackass.'' Kate said with sarcasm. Judging him by the way he looked at her. ''Actualy we are here to ask you some questions.'' Kate said and Castle had stop himself from laughing the farmer in his face. Oh he loved this side of detective Beckett.

''Some cop already talked to me and I told my story so I don't get why you want to ask again?'' whilst his head moved to looked at the sky again.

''Because I am the head detective on this case so cut the crap and just do what I ask you to.'' Kate said without even care. The farmer nodded his hand and spoke something Kate didn't hear. ''So what happened.''

The farmer looked at Kate, ''Well I was sitting in my house cause Jermy was watching the sheep's so I could have lunch. Then I heard him scream but I didn't hear any shots. Then I heard my pigs freak out so I walked outside. Pissed ofcourse because I thought the boy couldn't do his dahm job right. That's when I found out he fell of the fence between the pigs so I scared them away and then called the cops. And that's it. Tadaaa.'' The 'tadaa' he said sarcastic. Castle looked at the farmer, he didn't like this guy.

''Did you knew Jermy well?'' Castle asked him and the farmer looked at him. "Who's this guy. He doesn't look like a cop.'' The farmer said towards Kate, she just rolled her eyes. ''Just answer his question.''

''Alright, alright. I didn't knew him good, I'm not interested in the personal life's of my workers. I just want them to do the job. But I think he had a brother and if I'm not mistaken he had a boyfriend. Anything else?'' he said like he was serving someone at a bakery.

''No that was quite it if you just give me your number so that I can contact you if I have some more questions for you'' Kate said while she wrote something down on het notepad. Castle saw the look in the farmers eyes. 'Oh no.. this is bad.' He thought and there was no lie in that thought

''Why don't you give me your number Detective. You look like you could use a little fun.'' The farmer said and he threw a smile at Kate and winked at her. Before Kate could say anything Castle started talking already.

''Look mr. farmer.'' He stared, ''the name is Bryan.'' The farmer said. ''Well Bryan, You can act like you're a tough guy but don't talk like that at her. She's a human being not an animal.'' Bryan just laughed. ''What you two are in a relationship or something?''

''No!.'' ''Not yet." Kate and Castle said at the same time. Kate looked at Castle and rolled her eyes. Bryan gave his number and winked one last time at Kate who already turned around so she didn't see that. Castle did notice and he gave Bryan an angry face who just smiled at him.

''I hate that guy.'' Castle groaned as he walked at Kate's side again. ''Castle man up. He's just a jackass. Let it go'' She looked at Castle who still looked angry, ''No I'm not letting it go. Did you see how he looked at you?'' Kate frowned her eyebrows.

''Why all protective for sudden. I can handle myself Castle.'' And Kate stood still. ''I've got a bad feeling about this case Kate, I really do.'' Castle looked serious. ''It's just a normal case Castle. Like any other.'' And Kate started walking again, Castle followed soon and they walked to getter to her car.

* * *

The drive back was awkwardly silent. Both of them neither talking and Castle just stared out of his side window. He really had a bad feeling about this case. Bryan wasn't telling all he knew Castle could see that but if Kate saw it too? Castle wanted to ask Kate what she thought about it but remembered what she said, 'Just a normal case' better not to talk about it then If he still wants to have dinner with her. On the other side Kate was thinking why Castle acted so weird. Why so protective for sudden, she didn't even need protection. Though she liked what he did, means he did want to fight for her. They really needed to talk, she had to tell him that she remembers and did hear him. She also needed to tell him how she felt because she can't keep it a secret anymore. She wants this to happen, she wants them to happen and dive into this together.

When they arrived at the precinct is was just as silent between them as in the car. This was just not right, the tension between them was huge.

''Want some coffee?'' Castle said to break the tension a little bit. Kate nodded her head and smiled a little at him. Castle walked towards the break room and he asked himself why there was a tension. Was it because of tonight, or just what he said about the case. He couldn't figure it out.

Ryan also saw the tension and walked towards Esposito, before he could say anything Esposito already started talking.

''Bro, Look at them. They're acting weird, not their normal weird but weird weird.'' Ryan nodded his head ''Yeah I saw it too. But I haven't heard them fighting or something.'' They watched Castle come out of the break room and handing Kate her coffee. He sat down in his chair and looked towards the murder board.

''It's like they're avoiding each other. I need to know what's wrong.'' Esposito said not looking away from the two of them already moving to walk. But Ryan held him back grabbing his arm ''Javi, this is something personal I can see that. Let them figure it out.'' Ryan said looking at Esposito. He looked at his partner like he was joking.

''Bro, You know what Kate means to me.'' Esposito said. ''Yeah I know, but just let it go. If you ask her it may only be getting worse.'' Ryan said letting go of his arm. Esposito looked at him one more time and the expression of his face changed.

''Alright, but if it's still this way in about a week or so. I'm going to talk to Kate.'' Ryan nodded his head and walked towards Kate and Castle with the information he already found.

''Hey Ryan, The victim had a Brother and most likely a boyfriend, can you search the brother?'' Kate said as Ryan came to her. ''Already found the brother Name's Robert Renner. He should be here in half a hour.'' Ryan said handing her the papers of the brother. '' Great, Thanks.'' And she started to read them. He looked from Kate to Castle, who was looking at his phone, and back to Kate. 'No Kevin, Just leave it.' He said to himself and turned around to walk back to his desk. He sighed ''This could be a long day..'' he mumbled to himself looking over at Kate and Castle one more time.

* * *

Robert Renner didn't arrive silently, as soon as the elevator door opened he ran out it and started screaming for his brother. Even from a distance you could smell the alcohol on him and they needed a few cops to calm him down. They dragged him to a room in the precinct and Kate joined him soon with a glass of water. Because the guy was drunk she didn't want Castle in the room, that was not the only reason though. She needed some space, just a little.

''Robert, I'm sorry to tell you but your brother was murdered this morning on his workplace.'' Kate said as Robert finished his glass of water. He didn't say anything and just stared at Kate. ''Robert?'' Still no answer he started shaking his head. ''Now I've got no one left.''

''Robert I'm sorry for you but…'' Kate could not finish her sentence. ''No don't tell me that. How can you be sorry for me, You didn't even know my brother. How the hell could you tell that.'' And Robert raised his voice a little.

''Robert, listen. I know what you're going through right now. I really do, and you have time enough to grief but first I need you to answer some questions.'' Robert only nodded his head and looked at the ground.

''The farmer he worked for, Bryan, said he had a boyfriend. Do you know if that's true?'' Kate asked grabbing a pen. ''Yeah, He had a boyfriend. His name is Oliver Fogh, I can give you his address.'' Robert said still looking at the ground.

''Alright, When did you see your brother last.'' Kate asked as she wrote the name down. Robert was searching for an answer. ''This morning, at our place before he went to work. He was about to leave and I came back cause I went out for a drink with some friends. I was drunk and I didn't even say goodbye to him.'' He said still not looking away from the ground. Kate nodded her head.

''Last question, did you know any who would want to kill Jermy?'' Kate asked. '''No.'' was the only thing Robert said, ''Can I go?'' he said already standing up not even looking at Kate.

''Yes You can go. '' and Robert walked out. The guy looked devastated and Kate actually needed to ask some more questions but that can come later. She watched Robert walk towards the elevator. All those things in front of Jermy's life were now gone. He died so very young. At that thought Kate thought about the things she did not do yet. Yes it was really time to talk to Castle about some things.

* * *

Well That was it, I'd appreciate some feedback ;)

Reviews are loved xxxx


End file.
